Crossfire
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Tequila. A tequila fueled Emma admits her feelings in front of the wrong person, but who ends up doing the right thing. When their feelings are out in the open, will they get their happy ending and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? Swan Queen.
1. Tequila

** Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.**

**A/N: Thanks to youre-gorgeous-my- friend for reading this over and to our missing bolt to give me the angst I needed to write this ;) I loves you!**

* * *

Crossfire

_-by Megannrosemary_

* * *

Regina padded down the steps in stocking feet, a sense of calm enveloping her after tucking in her son and slipping out of her severe high heels.

That calm quickly disappeared as her feet hit the ground floor. She found her in front of the liquor cabinet, a shot glass and a bottle of tequila in front of her.

This on its own was not alarming, even if it was something she'd never seen the blonde do.

It was the look on her face that surprised her, serious and vulnerable. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and looked ready to crack and crumble under it.

"How about a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted," She suggested softly so as not to startle her, to try and bring her back down to earth.

"Sure." Emma looked up in slow motion, her eyes glassy.

They sat in the study, sipping slowly and watching the fire.

Occasionally one of them would break the silence and mention the evening they'd just spent together with their son, something that was becoming a pleasant common occurrence. They made plans for the week to come, with Henry and with each other. This too, was something they did more and more frequently. Lunches at the station or in Regina's office, a quick drink after work or a teasing flirty run in the mornings. If anything, they were friends.

When Emma's head began to droop, Regina was the one to pull her to her feet and suggest she be heading home.

"Tonight was nice," The blonde sagged against her, eyes downcast, "Really nice. But then, it's always nice with you. I wish it could be nice all the time."

"It was lovely," Regina didn't hesitate to admit, it always was, until their time had to come to an end. Her uneasiness over the blonde's mood remained, and it was only amplified by the amount of tequila the blonde must have consumed before she'd found her.

They stumbled to the car, where Regina buckled the other woman into the passenger seat.

"Mmm you smell nice Regina. That's another nice thing about you."

Biting her lip, Regina started the car and pulled out into the empty street, the night sky above them clouded and hinting at rain.

Emma leaned against the window, "You know what else is nice, Henry had two Moms, he's pretty lucky. I never even had one and you didn't either. I guess the universe has a way of righting itself."

She was a perceptive drunk that Emma Swan.

"You dress nice too, which is nice but also sexy. You're sexy, that's nice. "

"Thank you dear." She clamped down on her soaring heart, knowing the blonde would have no recollection of this conversation.

"You have nice legs and nice hair and a nice boobs," Emma continued. "You know what else?" her head lolled to the other side, expecting an answer.

"What?"Regina answered patiently.

"I think it would be really nice to kiss you."

It was what she'd dreamed of, their friendship blossoming into something she'd waited for for so long. She just wished that it hadn't happened like this, not in a drunken haze fueled by...something. "We're here," She rolled to a stop in front of the apartment Emma shared with Neal.

"Gina," The younger woman mumbled, "I don't feel so good. " She scrambled to open the door before she lost the contents of her stomach, mostly alcohol, on the driveway.

After Emma wiped her mouth, Regina helped her stagger up to the apartment building where the blonde's knees gave out and she sank down on the ground. The older woman pressed the smooth block button and called up, "Neal?"

"Who is this? Regina?"He asked, his voice muffled with confusion and sleep.

"I have Emma with me, she'd not well."

"l..I'll be right down."

He appeared moments later with messy hair and baggy sweatpants.

He bent down beside the blonde to help her up, him on one side and Regina on the other

"Neal," She shook her head violently, "I don't want you, I want Regina" She threw herself at the brunette, aiming a kiss at her mouth and landing sloppily on her cheek.

Neal pried her away, supporting her full weight as they began to head inside.

"Regina, come with meeee," Emma whined.

The brunette looked to the man for permission, letting her eyes convey her apology,

He shrugged his agreement and together they helped the tipsy blonde inside.

Regina barely had time to look around the apartment for the first time before they were lurching to the bathroom. She'd never been to the apartment before, always picked up Henry outside or met Emma at the station. She hadn't been able to bear seeing the place Emma lived with her boyfriend and their son. Seeing it would have made it real, would have chased away the last dredges of denial that snaked through her mind, wrapped around her heart.

Emma made it barely, heaving over the bowl with Regina holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly.

Neal, to his credit, stood at the door with a glass of water in an attempt to play some part. It was him who stood there awkwardly and out of place, while Regina sat holding the blonde so easily, so comfortably, so at home.

To Regina, she was home. They fit well together, completing each other. It wasn't very often she got to hold onto the beautiful woman in her arms. She remembered every touch with agonizing detail, there was the hug in Neverland when they rescued Henry, the quick embrace on Henry's graduation from grade six and the comforting embrace after they'd watched a heartbreaking movie. Even now, in spite of the circumstances, Regina relished the weight and the warmth of the blonde against her.

"Thank you," Regina acknowledged sincerely, taking the proffered glass and lifting it to Emma's lips. "Emma sweetheart, have a sip, rinse your mouth."

The blonde gulped thirstily, clutching at her arm.

"Slowly," Regina cautioned, reaching to brush a drop of water that had spilled onto her chin.

Nodding to Neal, they helped the blonde from the floor and into bed.

The brunette chased her jealously from her mind, shut down the images of the Emma and Neal in this bed. Instead she focused on the present, "Neal, pajamas?"

"Oh right, uhhhh," He looked dumbfounded and pulled open a few drawers before handing her a white tank- top.

The older woman sat on the side of the bed, where Emma was curled up on her side. Slowly , she untied her boots and helped her out of her skin tight jeans.

"Mmmm Gina, your hands feel so nice. I always hoped that you'd see me like this under different circumstances though, you'd have a lot less clothes on." Her head lolled back on the pillow, and her piercing green eyes managing to focus on the brunette before her.

Regina looked back at Neal, still hanging back, just letting Regina be. All he could do was shrug.

"Shhh Emma sleep now," She left her bra safely in place and pulled the tank over her head before covering her up. The thick down comforter was pulled over long muscled legs and Regina kissed her forehead.

"I love you Regina, "Emma mumbled into the pillow and she was out before Regina could turn out the light.

How she'd longed to hear those words.

How long had she waited to hear those three words leave her lips.

In other circumstances perhaps, but the she knew in that moment that the sentiment was real.

She held on to that.

She followed Neal to the kitchen, brightly lit and cluttered.

"Want some coffee?" He asked, pain evident in his voice. He'd heard those three little words too, and they hadn't been aimed at him.

"Thank you," Regina nodded.

They leaned against the counter, the gurgling and spluttering coffee pot the only sound filling the kitchen.

At last, Neal offered a steaming mug of black liquid. "Thank you for your help tonight."

Regina a took a quick sip of the strong coffee, bunging her tongue. She bit it to stop the pain, to stop her from saying something she shouldn't.

It came spilling out anyways.

"I love her," Regina admitted apologetically.

"I love her too," Neal nodded sadly, "But that's why I have to let her go." He was resigned, already accepting of the three little words.

"What?" She sputtered and choked on the acrid liquid.

"I know how much she loves you. I just wish she could feel that way about me. " He wasn't angry, only wished for what could have been.

"I...I'm sorry." She was sorry, if only for the pain she caused. The knowledge that Emma loved her and she loved Emma, that she could never be sorry for.

Neal settled into his next words as if he'd been practicing them. "She talks about you constantly or talks to you constantly. She's never so happy and never so sad than when she comes back from being with you and Henry."

"She's happy with you too, "Regina suggested helpfully.

"It's not the same crazy happiness. She can't have the life she wants with me and I love her too much to keep her from it. She can have the family she always dreamed of with you."

"You're a man," Regina blurted out, years of suppression rising up.

He nodded carefully, wondering what she was getting at.

"You're also not the evil queen. It's easy with you, you can have more children, you can be a family that no one will challenge. " To this man, who she'd admittedly dreamed of killing or turning into a woodland animal, who she'd been murderously jealous of, she was admitting her deepest fears. Even if Emma did love her, why would she choose her, the evil queen, a woman. Life wouldn't be easy, not at all.

"You're already a family and, of course you can have more children. Science in this land is almost as good as magic. " He grinned goofily, "Who would ever challenge the evil queen anyways?"

"Oh Neal..." Dreams pooled in her eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything." The world spun on its axis, the truth reigning.

"I know, I can see that. Take care of her ok? Make her happy." He gulped the last few sips of coffee and set his mug in the sink. "My father is the dark one, so if you hurt her..."

"I won't," Regina promised.

"Thank you, for taking such good care of my son and thank you for making my girl happy. I'll never forget her." He glanced back at the bedroom. "I'm heading back to New York to visit some buddies and clear my head. I was gonna talk to her when I got back, but I'll make sure I talk to her before I go."

"What?" Regina's head swam at the speed at which things had changed. She'd been waiting and longing for so long and now, all of a sudden, here she was about to get what she wanted.

"Thank you would suffice, I'll send her you way tomorrow."

"Thank you," Regina breathed her attention focused on the closed bedroom door. "I'll be waiting."

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this written for quite some time now, and while I love the idea I felt I couldn't quite get down in words the story I wanted to tell. I'd love any comments or criticisms to help this little story. Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. This is a two - shot, the girls will chat in the next part ;)**


	2. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

_II_

* * *

She barely slept that night.

She heard every change in the wind and saw every blue digit pass slowly slip by.

Neal had given her hope.

Not only that, he'd given her permission, permission to be happy.

Now, the one person who could make her happy, was also the one person who could tear her heart into pieces.

She knew Neal meant what he'd said.

But did Emma?

Would she remember?

In the harsh light of day, would she really want to give up her perfect life and be with Regina.

Woman.

Evil Queen.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Regina dragged herself from her tangled sheets.

She took her time showering, washing her hair twice and using her favorite apple blossom scented body wash.

She dressed casually, as she knew the blonde liked it when she did and she needed all the help she could get. Tight dark jeans hugged her curves, a white blouse showed the perfect amount of skin and black pumps completed the outfit to give herself the height advantage she liked.

With a hot cup of black coffee she busied herself in the kitchen preparing chocolate chip pancakes for Henry.

And Emma.

If she came.

The way to that girls heart was her stomach and she needed all the help she could get.

She was cleaning up later when the doorbell rang.

She removed her apron slowly, folding it and putting it carefully in the drawer.

Step by staccato step made her way to the front door, pausing only to check her hair in the mirror.

When she flung the wide white door open, she couldn't hide the look of hope and terror that swirled in her eyes.

"Hello Emma," Regina said evenly. This is when she appreciated her time on the throne, the ability to dampen all human emotion and move though life.

She shut out the hours of tossing and turning.

She flung her hope as far away as she could.

She was a shell, delicate and impenetrable.

"Hey." The blonde shuffled her feet shyly, looking up through dark eye lashes. "Where's Henry?"

"He's outside. Would you like me to get him?" Regina's heart sank, crumbling at the edges. Emma didn't remember the night before at all, she was here for their son, not her.

"No, it's good. I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, "She waited patiently, refusing to let her emotions soar freely.

"I'm sorry about last night."

No.

Regina's heart clenched.

She didn't love her.

She was apologizing for saying things she shouldn't have said, that she didn't mean.

It was over.

They didn't even have an "it" to be over.

"It fine," She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself, holding herself together.

"No, it's not." Emma reached for her arm, her face fresh and bright. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk like that, I'm not good at dealing with my feelings. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, and thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course," Regina nodded and prepared to dismiss her, "If that's it, I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Wait, I'm not finished," Emma pleaded.

"I think you've said enough." She needed to get away, she couldn't let herself break down in front of the woman she loved so deeply.

"Not today," Emma smirked, "I said a lot last night."

"Yes, you did." A traitorous tear slipped from eye.

"It was all true." Emma's voice rang strong and true.

She couldn't let herself hope again.

She shut her eyes against the pain.

Emma pulled her to her chest, brushing away the tears that fell steadily now.

"I meant it all, all the nice things about you are true and I do, I love you."

"You really do?" Regina's breath hitched, her face still buried in the blonde's shoulder.

"I really do." Emma pulled away, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

It was true.

She saw it.

She took down the wall around her heart.

She opened all the windows and doors.

She let the sun in.

She let the love out.

"Maybe you could have started with that," The brunette grinned ear to ear and tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"Maybe I should have," Emma smirked, smoothing back dark waves, "I'm out on a limb here, I've confessed to you my deepest feelings and I have no idea how you feel about me."

"No idea?"The older woman scoffed, "Then you must be an idiot, I love you Emma Swan."

The blonde tightened an arm around Regina's waist, pulling their hips flush together.

She closed the small space between them, capturing her full red lips in a feverish kiss.

In a dream, Regina's arms came to loop around the other woman's neck as she fell into the kiss.

She was lost.

She was found.

When they pulled back, breathless and drunk on desire, Regina blurted, "Move in here, Henry will love it."

"Henry?" The blonde simpered, using her thumb fix Regina's smudged lipstick.

"I'd love it too."

"Isn't it kind of fast? You might hate me before you could love me," Emma's age old insecurity showed through.

"I already love you and I already know all of your annoying habits," The older woman pointed out.

"What annoying habits?"The younger woman feigned innocence.

"Where do I begin?"Regina kissed the adorable pout before her.

"Oh shut up," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Make me," Regina winked, feeling wild with elation.

The blonde growled, covering her lips in a possessive kiss.

Moments later, she stood on her tip toes, out of the brunette's reach as she reasoned, "I can't move in with my parents again, they drive me insane. I suppose it makes more sense than finding a new place here."

"See, its practical, I like that." Regina grinned, eyes darkening with longing, "And I can kiss you whenever I like."

"It would also fit the stereotype," Emma said, tongue in cheek.

" So it would dear. I guess its settled then." She bounced on her toes, reaching for eagerly for the taller woman.

"I guess it is."

Regina pulled the blonde down for a kiss, her hands tangling in long blonde curls.

She nibbled at Emma's lower lip, soothing it with sweet kisses as she grew pensive.

"Were going to fight," They stood at the front door still, heads bent together. "Were going to say things to each other that will hurt."

"We can't help it," Emma nodded, "Its who we are, both strong, passionate women. A Savior and a Queen. A Sheriff and a Mayor." He voice dropped an octave, "Oh but just think of the makeup sex we'll have... "

"Really dear?" There it was, the hope again that this could work.

"We'll make a promise, never to go to bed angry, " The blonde urged earnestly, "We'll always have something to fight about, we can put it away for a few hours."

"You just want sex."

"Maybe." Emma shrugged unapologetically.

The brunette smiled happily, "I can't argue with that logic." She leaned in devilishly, "I just can't promise to be nice."

The blonde gulped, shifting and squirming in her tight jeans, "That's more than fair."

Regina stepped back with a final kiss, welcoming her into_ their_ house for the first time, "Come home Emma."

She'd forgotten about breakfast.

She hadn't needed to bribe the blonde with food.

That was something.

"There's even chocolate chip pancakes staying warm in the oven," Regina mentioned.

"I am sooooo gonna love living here," Emma started to the kitchen. A few steps later, she turned abruptly and pulled Regina into her arms for a sweeping kiss, "I already love you, but god woman I fall more in love with you every single moment."

"I love you so much," Regina murmured breathlessly when she steadied herself.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's eat." Emma pulled the brunette along to the kitchen. She called out to Henry, "Breakfast kid!"

The towheaded boy poked his head in the door, "But I already ate."

" Have a second breakfast then."

"Mom? "He looked in complete bewilderment at Regina.

"Second breakfast Henry, you heard your mother."

He shrugged, "Ok cool."

Halfway though his second pancake, he looked up, a smile crossing his face, "You guys are together now right?"

Emma choked and Regina stared in wonder. "How?"

He shrugged again, "Its the only reason I could think of that I'd get a second breakfast and chocolate chip pancakes, it's cool."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely response to this fic :) I won't be continuing this story as I feel this is the natural end and don't want to force it. I will only perhaps trying to improve it - I welcome any comments and criticism. I do have another SQ story in the works that should be up next week if you're interested. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
